sweet november
by Raised with Fangs
Summary: my life was ruled by my so called father, to become something indestructable, to rule. my friends never lived, the people who ever made a noise around me were killed, hes after the one thing that makes my heart race, I will kill him.


Prologue....

You know how everyone say's life is a gift? You know how they all think we live in this perfect world, where only happiness consumes? Their all wrong. Oh so wrong.

_She runs through the building. The place was completely deserted, just why? Why now?_

_Of course the consequences that wasn't thought had now came after her and she ran fast. _

"_my friend. Why in the world would this happen? I had done nothing wrong and neither has she!" she spoke to herself._

"_because you befriended her, this is your consequence. You don't hang with a princess, a soon to be ruler, otherwise your life is in risk. Your too late to change now. Your fate is decided" the guard's voice spoke from behind her. _

_Sam? Is it him? Before her answers could be revealed a hardness covered her throat and all air was cut off. She no longer breathed, she no longer befriended a _princess n_or anybody. Not anymore. _

Chapter one.

Today was the first of November. Today was the day that people mourn over Jessica Ray, my was-best friend.

I sat on the seat in my room, just staring at my reflection. I didn't cry nor whine. I didn't talk or listen. I only stared at the face of my used-to-be self. I said used-to-be because I no longer feel nor care. I was not me.

My mother entered the room and told me something. I didn't hear what she said but I moved either way. I walked to the waiting car and then I came to see a building. When I entered I was given a rose, the man at the front kept talking and talking, over and over again.

I placed the rose on the coffin that I was bought to. I looked to my side to see a young man, one I knew well. He stared at me with a pained expression. He did this to me.

I was moved my closer to the top of the large coffin, only now did I notice the difference between the two. The top was opened.

My eyes connected with the pure-white-blue face .It only looked like she was a little powdery and sleeping but I knew better. I could see the dark outline around her neck. My breathing came in gasps. I ripped my hold from who ever led me. I stumbled backwards, losing my balance down the three steps separating the coffin from the seats. I fell on my butt but I didn't stay still. I pushed myself backwards, still gasping, my vision blurred. I got a few feet back before I spun around and pushed myself from the ground, and racing out the door. I could hear people getting up from their seats and yelling after me but I didn't stop. I ran down the deserted road.

There were no houses nor people, it was just a long road in a desert that happened to be packed with bodies.

I ran my full speed, that my body could handle, it seemed to be hours before I fell and rolled across the sand.

I just laid there, not bothering to move, before I heard a car approaching. The car slowed and pulled up next to me. Someone came out of the vehicle and I glimpsed the boy, the one I know for along time, coming closer. He lifted me from the ground without effort and I started to cry harder. I managed at say something but it seemed blurred by my own sobs, but I did hear the soft 'shh's' coming from the boy.

Chapter two...

I sat at the seat 201 on the plane. I stared up at the stars and hoped with my will that nobody would sit near me. Just as the planes doors were closing another guy came through to the rows. I didn't notice him at first but when he sat down next to me I couldn't help but know.

I didn't look at him but I could feel his stare melting into my back.

It's been two weeks since the death of my friend. I couldn't stand to be in the same country as she used to be. I couldn't live in the same street where her mother grieved. I couldn't look at the school or the buildings the same. I hated it but coming where I was going now didn't make it any better.

My mother noticed how depressed I was and sent me to live with my father. I could only dream of the reason why he agreed. I hated the country I was going to, more then the one I just left. Yet I craved a fresh start, I needed a fresh start.

This flight took twenty-four hours and I was positive that I wouldn't be sleeping any of it. The person next to me gave up trying to get me to talk him and he shifted around so he faced away from me.

Hours passed and he gave in. He turned back around and started speaking.

"hello, I'm Erik." He offered.

"drew" I stated. I didn't seem to be in the mood for talking.

"so where are you headed?" he asked nicely.

"destiny square." I muttered.

"are you going on a holiday?" he asked in an ancient accent. He really wanted me to talk.

I turned around quickly and shot him a deadly glare. "NO!"

I didn't see what he looked like until now and I really wished I could talk the glare back.

I stared into a huge round of depressing midnight blue eyes. His eyes held so much grief, so much sadness. I stared at him with a grim look of horror. I just snapped at some guy who already looked like he wanted to die.

He had long black-brown hair and pale skin. His skin was obviously rock hard but he didn't look like the fighting type.

He made a move to call assistance and even though I wish he didn't, I let him. A blond hair lady stood in front of him with a much to warm smile. My stomach twisted and my breath caught.

"can I help you?" she asked him all so kindly.

"maybe. Is there any available seats open?" he asked and my heart throbbed. I wanted to cry.

"Is there anything wrong?" she said and shot a glare at me. I cringed in my seat and hoped he said no. I wish he'd see what she was trying to do.

"no. It's okay, it's just that this seat is a little uncomfortable." He answered. I needed to get out of here, I need to throw up. He didn't seem to notice how she glared at me and admired him. She leaned forward so she was to his left ear, closest to me.

"I could provide you with a good seat. Plus, if your having troubles with your girlfriend, I could help you there too." She whispered loud enough for me to hear. I could feel Erik tense, so now he understands what she was doing. Before he could even reply, I acted instantly. My instinct got the best of me.

I grabbed her upper arm and slammed her into the wall next to me. Thank god for the wide margin between each seat. I gave her a deadly glare and put some threatening tone into my otherwise calm voice.

This voice could scare the crap out of a whole footy team, It was bound to work on her.

"not to inject anything that would keep me from using this airline again, but do you mind telling me what you were going to do with my boyfriend?" I used 'boyfriend' as a small effect." Or do you mind telling me why you'd like to lose this job of yours? My name is Drew Blaire. I'm quite certain that you know who I am, considering that I was the one who hired you."

By the green in my face she obviously did know who I was. I let her go and she dropped at my feet in a bow.

The traditional bow was – for women- on knee's and hands placed firmly on them. Head bowed. For men it was one knee up, one hand on the knee and head bowed.

"I-I am truly sorry, M-Miss Blaire. Please forgive me." She begged. I stood uncomfortably. I looked around me to see the rest of the staff in a bow. I shifted, eager to be away. People, other then the curious children and Erik, all bowed their heads. I swallowed hard.

"please, Miss." She begged.

"stand." I ordered. She did so miserably.

"madam, I'll forgive you this once. Be sure that you, nor anyone else, ever does something like that whilst in my presence again. If you do make so much as a move to make me annoyed again, I will have your heads. Is that clear?" I asked of them all. I knew I was being harsh but I didn't like them talking or doing stuff like that to someone I have clearly just met, little lone fallen for. I heard a mutter of so many 'yes's'.

My heart was beating so hard. I was also certain that Erik had no idea who I was, and I was sure I wasn't going to tell him, he could figure it out himself.

"do you mind getting us some seats that are deserted?" I asked. I didn't like all the stares I got.

She led us to first class seats and I sat down and rubbed my temples with my fore-fingers.

I was much uncomfortable with Erik's penetrating stare on my face. It was making me blush.

Cant tell him, won't tell him, can't, can't, can't!

After about ten minutes of extra silence he knew he wasn't going to get me talking.

"are you going to tell me what happened back there?" he asked.

"she tried hitting on you, It got on my nerves so I done something about it." I shrugged.

" you know I'm not talking about that." He glared.

"I intend not to."I stated.

"why not?" he asked.

"'cause, figure it out yourself." I snapped. My head was throbbing. Erik laughed and I could hear his eyes rolling.

"what's the use? I'm just going to figure it out anyway, why not just tell me?" he laughed.

"because I like using up your time. Besides you need a good challenge." I insisted.

"what? Google's a challenge?" he laughed.

"you don't seem the type to, well, type. You don't seem to be one to use a computer, you seem old fashioned, like me I guess." I admitted.

Erik laughed. "I may not use them, doesn't mean I don't know how to." He laughed. I had a horrid feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something bad was going to happen.

"hey, lets play a game. I'll find out all about you and you find out as much as you can of me." He said.

"my name is Erik Cale." He said.

"oh, Erik I know. I don't need to research you. Your from a third former family, live on the outskirts of destiny square. I was told your family were full of snobs, but they raised you so their obviously wrong. oh, and you've no idea who I am. Odd as it seems, because you live near destiny square, you should already know." I confessed. Erik stared at me wide-eyed.

"how-" he began but was cut off as i cut in.

"I'm not going to tell you more. if you want to know you find out yourself, I refuse to tell you and if you try to force it out of me I'll have you drained of blood. Do you understand me?" I knew I sounded stuck up but hell, I just went through something I'd rather not replay.

Erik's eyes, on the other hand, danced with laughter.

'no, no Miss Blaire, I do not understand you on bit. You are one truly fascinating creature." He answered laughing.

At that moment two men walked up to us. Along with three women.

"miss Blaire. The plane has landed, your father awaits your departure." Sam spoke.

My body guards, which I don't need seeing that I can beat them in a fight. Who do you think taught them?

I stood up and was about to leave when I was pulled back abruptly into a hard, cold, comfortable chest. I was lifted from the ground and something cold traced my neck to cheek and back again. My heart was beating hard and I was sure could be heard for miles. Something gently touched my collarbone and then suddenly I was across the room.

Elina held me behind her, my youngest body guard. The other two girls stood in front of us, while the two men had Erik pinned. I saw something snap forward from Sam and I heard Erik grunt in pain.

That's when it hit me. They were hurting him! He's getting punished for nothing. For simply touching me, which I must say I liked. I was sure Erik was going to hate me.

My knee's buckled and I was held up in an awkward angle by my wrist.

"let him go." I croaked. I knew I could do nothing. He was going to die because he talked to me. My father does this to me all the time. I never have friends because I'm afraid they'll die. They'll die at my hands and I need to hold that on my conscience. Jessica was killed because of me, and all the people before her.

I was only brought up for one thing, to rule. It mattered none if I had no should just as long as I was able to rule under his control.

My life was devoted to ruling, to training, even when it wasn't me who devoted myself.

I watched helplessly as Sam and Ray bashed into Erik. I saw Erik's pain, what I was putting him through. At the same time I saw worry, it stared right at me, told me to run and get to safety. Little did he know that this was supposed to be my safety.

I remembered my bad, the small weapon I held in it. The small piece of metal that could have passed as a small child's toy.

I pushed my self to my feet then used sleeper hold on all three girls, before I turned and grabbed my bag. I grabbed out the piece of metal and held it firmly in my grasp. It was black and runes were craved into it. A swirl of ovals and all sorts of shapes. I stepped silently over the three women and knelt down to smile half-heartily at Erik. He still looked more worried then in pain.

I stood up and clicked the button on the blade and it whooshed out into a meter long scythe.

Chapter 3...

I walked up to Sam and Ray silently and swung the black blade. It hit Sam hard and he was instantly knocked out. I swung it around and hit Ray hard before he could turn. The feeling in my stomach had increased. I moved the men and dropped down next to Erik.

I did what I had done to nobody, I hugged him to me. I dug my head into his shoulder and neck and took in his sweet scent. All the while he just stared at me comfortably. I felt one of his hands come up to the small of my back. There was no way I was going to be able to get him out of here before they woke up. I pulled away from Erik slightly to reach over to the assistance button.

When I pressed it an unfamiliar voice echoed. It was male and I was pretty sure it wasn't the usual lady, Anny, that I knew so well. A sub to help, maybe?

"that's weird. Nobody should be on that plane." He said. Well yeah, we got attacked, well Erik got attacked and I stood helpless.

"oh wait, hello? Is someone still there?" he asked frantically.

"yes, please send some help. There are five people here who attacked my boyfriend. He's hurt and I can't move him, not before they wake up. Please." I begged. I knew I was going to be in so much trouble if I got home.

"okay hold still and stay online with Anny okay? I'll get some people and I'm coming too, okay?" he said.

"okay." I answered. The familiar voice came on and asked simple questions and I muttered useless words to her. Erik held tight to my wrist and I pulled him closer to me.

I heard Sam groan and then I moved so I was in a protective stance in front of Erik. I was going to move but was yanked back by Erik's vice grip. His eyes pleaded for me to stay, I wanted to but Sam was moving. I stood my ground when Sam got up and started walking towards me. He was obviously angry, his face was so red.

I took an uncertain step back, I was sure I looked as terrified as I felt.

"I order you to stand down." I ordered forgetting that I wasn't allowed to order him, it only worked by father's word. My stomach twisted harshly.

"I'm warning you. Take one step closer and you wish you hadn't. Your no good with a dead Blaire." I injected." Father will not be happy if you took home a body that does not breathe."

Sam stopped in his tracks when I mentioned that. He eyed me warily.

"you wouldn't." He swore.

" I would. I had almost done it before, one step and it won't be almost. I'll make sure of that." I promised, and I meant it. If Erik was killed I would kill myself. He grunted and made a move to turn.

"have your way for now, my lady, but your father's not going to like hearing this." He answered and left with the others.

"that's what I was afraid of." I muttered to myself when they were gone. I sunk down on Erik's stomach and closed my eyes. That was close. I re-opened them and sat up. With a grunt Erik pushed himself up in a sitting position and dropped his head on my shoulder.

The hand on my wrist was tight but nice. Seconds later more then ten men ran into the plane. They looked around at the obvious mess and then their eyes zoomed in on me and Erik. Erik looked totally given.

I could feel Erik tense on my shoulder but I rubbed it off as some pain he's in. Two of the assistants that was on the plane before hand came running back on.


End file.
